


Get Back To Where You Once Belonged

by GotTheSilver



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey takes a personal day.</p><p><i>It's a plastic square shape, like the temporary ID cards they give visitors at Pearson Hardman. Mike's about to throw it on the floor and settle back into the sofa when he glimpses Harvey's name on the badge.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Back To Where You Once Belonged

Harvey Specter doesn't take days off. Mike thinks it would take an apocalypse to keep Harvey from working. Even then he can see Harvey attempting to negotiate with whatever being had brought the apocalypse down on them. So when Mike approaches Harvey's office on a Friday morning, only to be stopped by Donna saying "He's not coming in today." he's stunned.

"Is he dead?"

"Do you see Louis dancing around the building? No, he's not dead. Personal day."

"Wow. I didn't realise Harvey knew what personal days were. So, does this mean I get the -" Mike's voice trails off as Donna hands him a box filled with files.

"Like you'd be that lucky."

Harvey is back in the office on Monday. Mike's itching to ask him what was important enough for him to take a personal day, but the case they're working on takes a nasty turn and Mike has no real desire to piss Harvey off more than the rival lawyer already has. The week drags on until Mike finally finds a loophole in the case for Harvey to exploit. The very real smile Harvey bestows on him before racing off to meet the opposition is almost worth the exhaustion and possible Red Bull overdose.

Mike plants himself on the sofa in Harvey's office and rubs his eyes. He really doesn't want to move, but there's something digging into his leg and it's ruining his plan of switching his brain off until Harvey gets back. He grabs at it. It's a plastic square shape, like the temporary ID cards they give visitors at Pearson Hardman. Mike's about to throw it on the floor and settle back into the sofa when he glimpses Harvey's name on the item.

 _Harvey Specter_ is, indeed, printed on the badge with _New Jersey Star Trek Convention_ underneath it. Mike lets out a laugh edged with hysteria. Of all the ideas he'd had about why Harvey hadn't come in last Friday, this had never crossed his mind. He looks up to see Harvey approaching the office and attempts to put a neutral look on his face.

"Everything go ok?" Mike asks as Harvey enters the office.

"Went fine. Good pick up, rookie."

"Thanks. One question, though."

"Yeah?"

Mike holds up the ID badge "Did you dress up as Captain Kirk?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Author's Choice, author's choice, Star Trek conventions](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/105953.html?thread=4942049#cmt4942049) prompt.
> 
> Title stolen from The Beatles.


End file.
